Data communication in a computing environment generally involves the communication of messages from a source to a destination. The source may be a component such as an application on a source computer that initiates sending of a message to a destination component, which may be another component on the same source computer system or may be a component on a different destination computer system. As an example, a management application running on a source computer system may need to distribute rules to a number of agent applications distributed across many destination computer systems via a network or otherwise. Current systems for data communication generally involve direct calls between components and/or computer systems.